Last Moments
by FluffDucklings
Summary: This is just a flashback featuring the three Wammy boys. Mello is using his last moments to remember the first time he met Matt and Near. Rating for language


I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Mello had been number one in Wammy House since the day he arrived. For three years, he held that title.  
Until, a certain albino child came.

It was a sunny day. Late spring and breezy.  
Mello had been finishing some homework when he heard the front gates opening.

The gates never opened. Unless... a new orphan was coming...

Mello ventured out of his room and to the front steps of the House. There he saw two children. One lanky red-headed boy and a smaller, pale girl. Mello made his way to where Roger was standing with the new orphans.

"Hello. I am Mello." He greeted. The boy smiled.

"Hey! I'm M-Matt and this is my baby brother, Near." Mello was astonished. Brother? But... Oh. Now he could see it. The kid stil had baby fat.

His small frame and short limbs. White hair messily blew in the breeze. "Nice to meet you." The small boy said.

"Mello. I would like you to show them to their new rooms. Number 23 and 47, please." Roger asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Mello led the two boys into Wammys and down the winding halls.

"This place sure is big." Matt commented. He was gripping Near's hand as they followed Mello.

"Yeah. There are other orphanages around the world but, this is the only one to raise genii."

Matt whistled. "Dang... You hear that, Near?" Near nodded.

"Well, this is room 23. Not many kids live here at one time. So, there is a bunch or space." Mello explained as he let the two tour the room.

"Hey, does this mean Near and I have to be seperated?" Matt gripped Nears hand tighter.

"I guess. You could ask Roger but..."

"It is quite alright, Matt. I can take care of myself." Near said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but, you're my baby brother. It's my job to protect you." Matt ruffled Nears hair.

"You know, for brothers, you two don't look alike." Mello looked the two over.

"Yeah... My parents adopted Near when he was a baby." Matt looked at the floor.

"Really?" Mello looked at Near. Being an orphan your whole life... Mello had been five when his parents died but.. He was able to stay with distant relatives until they gave him up to Wammys.

"Yes but, Matt has treated me as his brother ever since." Near replied.

Mello finished the tour and headed back to his room.

xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Looking back ten years later, Mello regrets. He regrets ever leaving his room that day.

Mello and Matt had hit it off with a great friendship but, the first time Mello scored second...  
He wished it had been the last.

Near scored number one everyday after he arrived.

Mello thought, how could Matt put up with that brat? But, then he would remember how much Matt loved his baby brother.

Ten years later and Mello is tired.

Tired of waiting. Tired of being number two. Tired of.. the god damned horn.

Mellos head was sitting on the steering wheel of a Mac truck. Flames were just beginning to lick his back. Takeda.... Somewhere behind him... Using the Death Note.

As the horn became louder and the flames hotter, Mello thought.

Why did that damned albino prat have to be part of the deal? Why did Matt's dead parents have to adopt the kid?

Why did Matt... have to love him so much?

Mello could see the screen of the small television displaying Matt's death.

"I'm sorry..." Mello said as the horn faded and the flames engulfed him.

xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx

Elsewhere, in the SPK headquarters, Near awoke from a nightmare.

"Sir? Are you alright?" A man asked.

"Yes."

"Um, sir... About the case. There has been some new developments. It seems that one of Mello's accomplices was gunned down. And Mello himselff.... It seems that Takeda had a piece of the Death Note and killed him."

Near was quiet. "Commander Rester, did the accomplice happen to have red hair?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why, sir?"

"...Red hair and goggles..."

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"...Matt. My.. brother...."

"B-Brother, sir?" Commander exclaimed.

"Yes. By adoption." Commander Rester watched as his teenage employer sat on the floor. "And Mello..."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"There is no need to be. Matt and I were drifting apart anyways. It is best that he and Mello are together. With out me to seperate them..."

* * *

Gawd!! I hate this. I had such a better ending but, Doc Man. didn't save it! T^T  
So, now you guys are stuck with this crappy ending.

But, either way, please tell me what you think. It's horrible so please try not to point that out.

I just wanted to try something different from what I usually write.

And be expecting a new story soon. I just need to decide if on an ending, type it, and edit it!


End file.
